Los Guardianes
by Writer65
Summary: Crossover entre Como entrenar a tu dragón, los sábados secretos, coraline, paranorman, lilo y stich, juguete guerrero y el viaje de chihiro. ¿Que pasa cuando todos estos personajes se juntan y tienen una misión en especial?


**Hola, bueno primero tengo que agradecerte por leer esta historia que debo admitirlo, es una de las cosas más raras que he escrito y que posiblemente escribiré, pero me gusta y espero que también puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios para que opinen sobre mis locuras, jejejejejejeje.**

**Solo para dejar claro este es un crossover entre:**

**Como entrenar a tu dragón (libro), ParaNorman, Juguete Guerrero, Lilo y Stich, Los Sábados Secretos, Coraline (película) y El viaje de Chihiro.**

**Y los espacios de tiempo son:**

**Como entrenar a tu dragón- Después del cuarto libro.**

**ParaNorman-Un año después de la película.**

**Juguete Guerrero-Después de la película.**

**Lilo y Stich-Algunos años después de la película, ignorando todo lo sucedido en las secuelas y en la serie.**

**Los Sábados Secretos-Despues de la guerra de los Cryptids.**

**Coraline-Despues de la película.**

**El Viaje de Chihiro-Un año después de la película.**

**Bueno disfruten el fic:**

"_**Las leyendas cuentan que hace millones de años un mal muy grande acecho esta tierra, consumiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, los guardines legendarios al ver este horrible sufrimiento le concedieron el poder a ciertos individuos para derrotar al mal y enterrarlo para siempre.**_

_**Fueron llamados los salvadores y luego adorados como dioses, defendiendo a los humanos de cualquier amenaza posible, pero cuando el mundo ya no los necesitaba desparecieron, escondiendo su poder a la espera de que unos dignos sucesores los encontraran, listos para defender a su mundo, porque el mal realmente nunca muere."**_

-¿Y esas historias son verdaderas mama? –pregunto un chico pequeño de solo cuatro años de edad, con el cabello rojo rebelde.

-Hipo, tú sabes que esas son puras historias-dijo su madre Valhallarama,__en ese momento el chico inclino la cabeza decepcionado-Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan ser verdaderas-entonces el niño volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa que su madre amaba-Ahora duérmete-se levantó y estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de su pequeño hijo la detuvo.

-¿Mama?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees que algún día yo podría ser uno de sus sucesores?- Valhallarama rio, por la inocencia del niño.

-¡Claro cariño!-el niño se emocionó e inmediatamente se metió debajo de las sabanas, ella salió del cuarto, si su esposo Estoico escuchara a Hipo decir eso se hubiera preocupado, e inmediatamente lo hubiera reprendido, pero Hipo solo era un niño y pronto esos pensamientos se le borrarían de la cabeza, todos tenemos que crecer algún día.

_Muchos años después:_

-Pensé que seriamos una familia normal-dijo un chico con la piel marrón oscuro, el cabello negro con un mechón de pelo blanco en forma de estrella, llevaba puestos unos pantalones color amarillo, una camisa naranja con mangas largas color negro y un símbolo en el frente en forma de "S" estaba viendo el paisaje con la mirada perdida, desde la aeronave de su familia.

-Lo seremos cariño-le contesto su madre, Drew Sábado.

-Pero antes debemos hacer este último trabajo-añadió su padre, el doctor Solomon Sábado-Sera muy fácil, solo atraparemos al cryptid y eso será todo, nada más, nos retiraremos del negocio-al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho en los últimos tres meses desde que la guerra de los cryptids había terminado, con Argost fuera del camino, las nagas se habían dispersado y los avistamientos de cryptids eran cada vez menos frecuentes, la pareja Sábado había decidido que era hora de dejar ese estilo de vida e inclinarse por uno más…"normal"

Pero antes debían completar un último trabajo, uno muy sencillo, solo tenían que viajar a una pequeña ciudad llamada Derry donde se habían tenido informes de avistamientos de una criatura blanca similar a un tigre, y a Zak le encantaban los tigres…

-¡Vamos mini-hombre, será divertido!-dijo su tío Doyle tratando de subirle el ánimo-Una última aventura antes de jubilarse.

-Tienes razón, tal vez sea divertido-respondió Zak indiferente, detrás de el una especie de gorila-gato llamado Fiskerton también trato de animarlo, pero Zak estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por un lado estaba emocionado y feliz por la idea de por fin tener una vida normal, o lo más normal que se pudiera como era su caso, Pero por el otro lado, sentía cierta nostalgia, por abandonar ese tipo de vida, adiós a la aventura, adiós a la acción y a los peligros, tal vez quizá a los amigos (una chica ladrona y un chico pez en un vecindario normal sin duda llamarían la atención)

Además la guerra de los cryptids había dejado heridas abiertas, la muerte de Van Rook aún les dolía y la destrucción de las ciudades a un daba de que hablar. La desaparición de sus poderes no le afectaba tanto aunque si implicaba más trabajo a la hora de completar las misiones. Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, todos desordenados y sin saber cuáles eran los correctos y cuáles no.

-Aterrizaremos en una hora, prepárense-Drew.

_Blithe Hollow:_

"_No olvides el toque de queda" _

-Cielos están siendo muy dramáticos-dijo Salma una chica con grande anteojos después de leer la nota pegada en la puerta de la escuela, era viernes y todos estaban listos para salir.

-Bueno si la gente ha visto a un tigre gigante por ahí creo que deberían preocuparse-le respondió Norman. Un chico que tenía un don muy peculiar, podía hablar con los muertos. Esto al principio le había ocasionado rechazo por parte de la sociedad y de su propia familia (excepto por su madre) pero después de detener la maldición de la bruja (que resulto no ser más que una pequeña niña incomprendida) la gente empezó a tratarlo mejor, al menos por un tiempo, en los últimos meses sentía que la gente volvía a mirarlo como el bicho raro del pueblo, las burlas comenzaban a volver. Pero aún conservaba el respeto de su familia y a sus dos amigos, Neil, un gordito muy simpático y Salma. Y Norman podía vivir con eso. Los tres amigos empezaron la marcha hacia sus casas.

-Pero no se han reportado ningún ataque ni nada por el estilo, además eso ni siquiera es aquí, es en el pueblo vecino, tal vez sea solo un tigre perdido-Salma.

-No es pueblo, es "mini-ciudad" y en cuanto a lo demás tal vez tengas razón, espero que lo encuentren pronto-Norman.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema-dijo Neil poniéndole las manos en los hombros-¿Ya saben qué hacer para este fin de semana?

-Yo tengo que estudiar, el lunes es la olimpiada del conocimiento, no es que lo necesite, pero quiero estar segura-Salma.

-¡Que modesta!-Norman.

-Jaja-Salma.

-¿Y tú?-Neil.

-Tengo que hacer algo especial hoy, así que posiblemente los vea mañana.

-¡Ah Norman!-Neil.

-Lo siento Neil-y terminando de decir esto inicio la marcha rumbo al bosque.

-¿Qué crees que tenga que hacer?-Neil.

-No lo sé-Salma-Tal vez va al bosque para hablar con el mismo por horas-ella y el gordito intercambiaron miradas.

_En el bosque:_

Norman había ido al árbol de Aggie, le gustaba ese lugar, tal vez fuera porque ahí había conocido a alguien como él, ambos rechazados por la sociedad solo por ser diferentes, juzgados por no ser como los demás, con miedo y con cierto resentimiento con todos. Pero ahora Aggie descansaba en paz, feliz, gracias a él, y estaba feliz por ella. También le gustaba la paz y tranquilidad que ese lugar le traía. Se sentó junto al árbol, ese lugar era su escape, sin preocupaciones, sin miedo.

De repente algo llamo su atención, levanto la mirada y ahí, sobre la rama de un árbol, había un ave, se parecía mucho a un águila, pero sus plumas eran los colores del arcoíris, su pico era plateado y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Norman y el ave se miraron por un largo rato, sin decir ninguna palabra, el silencio reino, Norman jamás había visto ningún animal como ese en su vida.

_-Saludos, soy Tlanahuatilli el mensajero_-dijo el ave, Norman no podía creerlo, el ave podía hablar.

-¿Mensajero de quién?-fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

_-¿Conoces la leyenda de los guardines?_-Norman creía que sí, estaba seguro de haberla oído, de seguro era uno de esos cuentos que su mama le contaba antes de irse a dormir.

-Creo que sí.

_-Bien, entonces sabrás que los guardianes antes de desaparecer escondieron su poder a la espera que unos dignos sucesores los encontraran ¿verdad?_

-Si-aunque no era cierto.

_-¿Y qué te parecería que tú tienes uno de esos dones eh?_-Norman quedo estupefacto.

-¿Yo? Claro que no.

_-¿Ah no?_-empezó a saltar de rama en rama-_Entonces dime ¿Cómo puedes hablar con los muertos?_

-Es de familia.

_-Exacto._

-¿Estás diciendo que un ancestro mío fue un guardián?

_-¡Y uno de los primeros!_-dijo con entusiasmo-_Él podía hablar con los muertos y hacer más cosas que esa, con su familia solo se transmitió la capacidad de hablar con los muertos pero nadie pudo heredar el poder completamente._

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy ese supuesto sucesor? –pensaba que todo eso era una locura, pero también le llamaba mucho la atención.

_-Primero, tres extraños sucesos sucedieron el día en que naciste, las luces de la maternidad, hicieron sonar sus fusibles cuando anunciaron que eras un niño, los perros en la calle crearon un extraño coro de aullidos al mismo tiempo, y dos hombres que terminan sus turnos en Wieners Witchy vieron una marca de pregunta arco iris en el cielo, a pesar de que era la una de la madrugada y creo que sobra decir que tu detuviste la maldición de la bruja._

-¿Y si todo esto es verdad que debo hacer? ¿O para que viniste a buscarme?-poniéndose de pie.

_-Porque el mal que creíamos muerto está volviendo a ascender, es hora de reclutar una nueva generación de guardianes._

-¡Pero yo no soy un guardián! ¡Soy solo un niño!

_-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero las apariencias engañan, hay más poder en ti del que crees_-en ese momento Tlanahuatilli bajo de la rama y se puso frente a frente con Norman, entonces el chico pudo ver que el ave llevaba una bolsa de piel, se veía vieja-_toma_-de la bolsa saco una piedra verde que brillaba mucho, Norman no supo porque, pero extendió la mano, Tlanahuatilli coloca la piedra en la mano de Norman, este se sintió diferente, se sintió fuerte-_Cuando el momento llegue la piedra revelara tu máximo poder, pero tu tendrás que ayudar_-terminando de decir esto Tlanahuatilli emprendió el vuelo, dejando a Norman muy confundido.

_El palacio rosa:_

-¡¿OTRA VEZ?!-una chica alta con el cabello azul gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-Coraline no me hables en ese tono-le respondió su madre-Y sí, nos mudamos otra vez.

-¡Pero mama!

-¡Nada de peros! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches jovencita!

-¡No es justo que nos mudemos cuando solo llevamos un año aquí!

-¡Entiéndeme por una vez Coraline! No lo hago por placer, mi trabajo me lo manda y gracias a ese trabajo comes.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero oír ninguna palabra más! ¿¡Me entendiste?!

-Pe…

-¿¡ME ENTENDISTE!?

-Si mama.

-Bien, ahora ponte a empacar.

Estaban en la sala de su casa, Coraline se dejó caer sobre el sillón, no podía creerlo, se mudaba otra vez, empacar todas sus cosas y hacer un viaje de un millón de horas, simplemente genial. Sabía que tenía que empezar a empacar, pero decidió que era mejor despedirse de Wybie, el mejor amigo que tenía, decir adiós nunca era fácil, jamás.

Tomo su impermeable y sus botas y salió, busco a Wybie alrededor del castillo pero no pudo encontrarlo, decidió que el mejor lugar para buscar seria cerca del pozo, seguramente Wybie estaría buscando algún insecto o animal extraño. Y efectivamente Wybie estaba cazando escarabajos junto con el gato negro.

-¡Hey Coraline!-dijo Wybie muy entusiasmado.

-Hola Wybie-ella no lo dijo con tanto ánimo.

-¿Qué ocurre te mordió una araña o algo por el estilo?

-No, no, lo que pasa es que…-Coraline lo miro directamente a los ojos, el capto la preocupación que sentía-Voy a mudarme.

-Oh, es una pena…

-Lo sé, todo gracias al trabajo de mi mama.

-¿Y a donde se van?

-A un lugar llamado Derry.

-Nunca lo había escuchado.

-Yo tampoco, seguramente será un lugar horrible.

-O tal vez no.

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que quiero quedarme aquí.

-A mí también me gustaría que te quedaras, este lugar será muy aburrido sin ti.

-Lo mismo dijo, a donde quiera que vaya no creo poder encontrar a nadie como tú-ambos se sonrojaron y hubo un silencio muy largo entre ellos.

-¡Hey para que no te olvides de mí!-Wybie busco entre la maleza y saco una babosa la cual coloco en la mano de Coraline, esta lo tiro asqueada y empezó una pelea con el chico, ambos quedaron embarrados de lodo, pero no pudieron contener la risa.

-Te extrañare mucho-Coraline.

-Sí, yo también-por un momento ambos sintieron algo que nunca antes habían sentido, se sentían bien porque el uno estaba cerca del otro porque en ese pequeño rato en que pelearon sintieron que todos sus problemas de desvanecían, pero, nada era tan fácil.

Durante los días siguientes Coraline estuvo empacando y apenas tuvo tiempo para convivir con Wybie. Las señoritas April y Miriam trataron de platicar con ella, asegurando que tenían algo muy importante que decirle, pero estaba tan ocupada que nunca tuvo tiempo. Finalmente llego el día, no irían en coche, pero si en avión, un viaje de tres horas. La razón era para ahorrar tiempo ya que un viaje en coche tomaba un día entero. Aunque un camión llevaría sus cosas solo que ellos tomaban el avión para llegar antes. Tomarían un taxi que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, antes de marcharse Wybie había ido a verla una última vez.

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo-Wybe.

-Sí.

-Tengo un recuerdo para ti.

-Espero que no sea una cucaracha esta vez.

Wybe coloco en su mano un collar con una figura de un hada, Coraline quedo asombrada.

-Yo lo hice.

-¿En serio?-el asintió con la cabeza-Es muy hermoso, gracias-y lo abrazo, quería llorar, pero se contuvo-Nos veremos pronto cara de gusano.

-Así es cara de vomito-se separaron.

Cuando Coraline ya estaba en el taxi, no miro para atrás, ella quería ver para atrás. Pero no lo hizo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto surgió otro problema, el avión estaba casi lleno y los únicos lugares que quedaban estaban un poco separados.

"Genial" pensó Coraline "Simplemente genial"

Cuando llego a su asiento solo había otra persona sentada del lado de la ventana, era una chica, posiblemente de la misma edad que ella, tenía el cabello café con una colita de caballo, llevaba puesta una camisa de rayas blancas con una raya verde al igual que las mangas y un short rosa.

Coraline no supo porque pero algo le dijo que esa chica sería una buena amiga.

-Hola-Coraline.

-Oh, hola-contesto la chica.

-Mi nombre es Coraline Jones.

-Mucho gusto el mío es Chihiro.

-Y dime ¿vas de vacaciones?

-No, me estoy mudando a un lugar llamado Derry.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡También yo!

-¡Vaya el mundo es pequeño!

-Jajajajja sí, oye ¿de casualidad eres japonesa?

-Sí.

-Hablas muy bien el inglés.

-Gracias, he estado practicando un poco.

-Pues eres buena ¿y cuál es tu historia?

-¿Mi historia? ¿Por dónde empezar?-a Chihiro le hubiera encantado contarle su aventura en el mundo de los espíritus, pero seguramente Coraline la calificaría inmediatamente como loca, así que decidió contarle porque se mudaban, debido al empleo de sus padres, ella se opuso pero era como si ella fuera una sombra para ellos, Coraline se sorprendió de lo mucho que tenían en común. Y así estuvieron hablando todo el vuelo.

-Seguramente seremos buenas amigas-Coraline.

-Estoy segura de eso, además es lo mejor para las dos, nunca es fácil ser la nueva-Chihiro.

-Tienes razón-Coraline, en ese momento vio algo que brillaba mucho por la ventana y volaba, era como un dragón-¡Oye mira eso!-Chihiro volteo a ver y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, era como si viera a una persona que no había visto en años-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Coraline un poco preocupada.

¿Qué?-volvió la mirada hacia ella-Oh sí, claro que sí, solo un poco mareada-volvió la mirada hacia la ventana y luego movió la cabeza como diciendo que no.

"Qué curioso" pensó Coraline.

Una vez que aterrizaron y bajaron del avión Coraline y Chihiro consiguieron estar juntas hasta la puerta de salida.

-Me dio gusto conocerte-Coraline.

-A mí también, espero que podamos vernos pronto-Chihiro.

Sus padres venían detrás de ellas, estaban a punto de separarse cuando se oyó un anuncio de emergencia:

"_**Atención, atención, por favor no abandone el edificio, se ha declarado un estado de emergencia, un monstruo gigante se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, el ejército está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para derribarlo, por favor espere y conserve la calma."**_

-¿Un monstruo gigante? ¿Es una broma?-dijo la mama de Coraline.

-Creo que lo mejor es esperar-dijo el padre de Chihiro.

Por todo el lugar s escuchaban murmullos y exclamaciones, algunas diciendo que genial era que un monstruo atacara y otros muertos de miedo.

-Creo que lo mejor es esperar-Coraline. Pero Chihiro tenía otros planes, en su interior algo le dijo que debían ir donde estaba el monstruo, era una idea muy estúpida pero ella sentía que debía hacerlo.

-¡Coraline estoy a punto de hacer algo sumamente estúpido!

-Okey…

-¡¿Vienes conmigo?!-Coraline quería decir que no pero de su boca solo salió un:

"Si"

Entonces Chihiro la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera del edificio, ignorando los gritos de sus padres, encontraron un taxi y se metieron en él.

-Hay un estado de emergencia-dijo el taxista que estaba leyendo un periódico.

-¡Es muy urgente!-Chihiro.

-¿Lo es?-Coraline, el taxista volteo la mirada.

-¿A dónde?

-A las afueras del pueblo-Chihiro.

-Ahí está el monstruo-taxista.

-¡Lo sabemos pero es muy urgente!-Chihiro miro por la ventana y vio que sus padres ya las estaban buscando-¡Por favor!

-Está bien-y el taxi se puso en marcha, pero aun pudieron el grito de sus padres detrás de ellas-Señoritas algo me dice que están en serios problemas.

-Oh, sí que lo estamos-dijo Chihiro volteando a ver a Coraline.

**Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, sé que está un poco caca pero es el inicio, aún faltan muchas cosas por explorar y les aseguro que el dos abarcara mucho más y resolverla sus dudad y que presentara a los personajes restantes, este fue solo como una introducción.**

**Por favor dejen un comentario para saber que opinan de esta locura.**

**Y si esta historia tiene éxito para el próximo viernes o antes subo el próximo capítulo.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
